function_rambunctionfandomcom-20200214-history
McBob
McBob (American: McBob) Is a two-timing car pilferer who has a crime record longer than he latest 2004 beatles album. He has not been seen since the 1984 stockholme celebrations. Early life and Upbringing. McBob was born in a calm and quaint Michigan town on July 2 1952 too a successful car salesman and dealership owner, Eric Ronalds. McBob enrolled in school and got average grades, however he exciled in the arts and inspired to be a painter however his father, Rolands, wanted to make sure his son would inheirit his buisness upon his death. Things weren't alright in the Rolands household. McBob's mother, Shela Ronalds was a nortourius adulterer. Bringing home differnet men almost everynight Eric wasn't home. Upon finding about the lying and cheating Eric had enough and filed for divorce. This left McBob heart broken seeing his family split apart leaving him sad and depressed. McBob's grades began to fall and was put into consoling. Things did start to look up after the age of 12 when he meet his long life best friend, Demetri Ford. Inheritance of the Dealership. Upon finding out that his health was failing rapidly, McBob's father, Eric Ronald pressed his son to inheirit the buisness. McBob wanted to decline but he has no choice, the dealership ment everything to his father and didn't want to let him down. McBob agreed to the inheritance on his father's death bed. On novemeber 24th 1969, Eric ronalds passed away with His son, McBob inheretiing the dealership. Decline of the Dealership, Car pilfering and A Life of Crime. When McBob first set foot in the Dealership he was inexpiranced, firing all of the current working that disagreed with the new policies and apointing close friends and unqualified workers for cheap labour. The reationship between McBob and Demetri Ford was becoming strained due to the stress of the buisness going to McBob's head. Fushtraded Demetri Ford left the dealership leaving a hole in power. With no secretary and money manager things were rapidly heading down hill. With little money and little luck McBob and his gang of up start car pilferers started stealing used cars for resale. It took six years for the police to catch on and processed to raid the dealership, McBob was detained and put on trial on May 2nd for grand theft auto. However due to a technicality McBob got off with a slap on the wrist and continued to pilfer cars for the dealership. His crime didn't stop there however, He had been connected to muiltible thefts and murders. Founding and Role in Function Rambunction. In the purchasing of a run down Disco club McBob sought to put together a unstoppable force of crime. There assemblied some of the greatest and worst crimal minds at the time. After choising wisely McBob teamed up with Jr, the inheriter of the ginovacci Family, Extradonut, a burnt out junkie with good brawling ablities and Elemix, the hottest whore on the eastside of detriot with connections too corrupt city consule members. McBob's current role in Function Rambunction is a quality vid maker and Musiscian. He has a rivalerly With ExtraDonut Who the two often quarrel and argue over trivial bullshit. Category:Function Rambunction